The semiconductor or IC industry desires to manufacture integrated circuits (ICs) with higher and higher densities of devices on a smaller chip area to achieve greater functionality and to reduce manufacturing costs. This desire for large scale integration has led to a continued shrinking of the circuit dimensions and features of the devices.
The ability to reduce the size of structures such as shorter gate lengths in field-effect transistors is driven by lithographic technology which is, in turn, dependent upon the wavelength of light used to expose the photoresist. In current commercial fabrication processes, optical devices expose the photoresist using light having a wavelength of 248 nm (nanometers). Research and development laboratories are experimenting with the 193 nm wavelength to reduce the size of structures. Further, advanced lithographic technologies are being developed that utilize radiation having a wavelength of 157 nm and even shorter wavelengths, such as those used in Extreme Ultra-Violet (EUV) lithography (e.g., 13 nm).
Phase-shifting mask technology has been used to improve the resolution and depth of focus of the photolithographic process. Phase-shifting mask technology refers to a photolithographic mask which selectively alters the phase of the light passing through certain areas of the mask to take advantage of destructive interference to improve resolution and depth of focus. For example, in a simple case, each aperture in the phase-shifting mask transmits light 180 degrees out of phase from light passing through adjacent apertures. This causes any light overlapping from two adjacent apertures to interfere destructively, thereby reducing any exposure in the center “dark” area beneath an opaque layer, such as chrome.
An exemplary phase-shifting mask 10 is illustrated in FIG. 1. Phase-shifting mask 10 includes a transparent layer 12 and an opaque layer 14. Opaque layer 14 provides a printed circuit pattern to selectively block the transmission of light from transparent layer 12 to a layer of photoresist on a semiconductor wafer. Transparent layer 12 includes trenches 16 which are etched a predetermined depth into transparent layer 12. The light transmitted through transparent layer 12 at trenches 16 is phase-shifted 180 degrees from the transmission of light through other portions of phase-shifting mask 10, such as portions 18. As the light travels between phase-shifting mask 10 and the resist layer of a semiconductor wafer below (not shown), the light scattered from phase-shifting mask 10 at trenches 16 interferes destructively with the light scattered from phase-shifting mask 10 at portions 18, to provide improved resolution and depth of focus.
As mentioned, various different wavelengths of light are used in different photolithographic processes. The optimal wavelength of light is based on many factors, such as the composition of the resist, the desired critical dimension (CD) of the integrated circuit, etc. Often times the optimal wavelength of light must be determined by performing a lithography test with photolithographic equipment having different wavelengths. When a phase-shifting mask technique is utilized, two different phase-shifting masks must be fabricated, each mask having trenches 16 suitable for phase-shifting light of the desired wavelength. The fabrication of phase-shifting masks is costly. Further, comparison of the effect of the two printing processes at the different wavelengths is difficult. Differences in manufacturing biases or offsets between different phase-shifting masks further complicates comparison of the effects of the two printing processes.
Accordingly, an improved phase-shifting mask and method of testing photolithographic equipment is needed. Further, there is a need for reducing or eliminating the cost of fabricating multiple phase-shifting masks for multiple wavelengths of light. Further still, there is a need for a method of manufacturing a phase-shifting mask suitable for testing photolithographic processes. Further still, there is a need for reducing the cost and manufacturing biases or offsets associated with fabricating multiple phase-shifting masks. The teachings hereinbelow extend to those embodiments which fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the above mentioned needs.